The present application is directed to a security transportation enclosure and, more specifically, to an enclosure with a holding cell having a pair of rear doors that accommodate under seat storage.
It is necessary for various correctional institutions, such as prisons and detention facilities, to transport persons. This may occur when transporting persons between correctional institutions, for judicial hearings, for medical events, and a wide variety of other reasons.
Specially designed and built vehicles are available for transporting persons. These vehicles are specially built with the necessary security infrastructure for the purpose of providing secure transportation. However, these specialty vehicles are often very expensive. An alternate and commonly used option is to modify the internal cargo area of a conventional passenger van with a security enclosure. The enclosures are sized to fit within the interior of the vehicle and are sized to hold one or more persons. The enclosures should be designed to provide for a straight-forward manner to allow the persons to enter and exit. Often times the persons may be difficult to handle requiring security personnel to basically insert and remove the persons themselves.
The enclosures should also be designed to prevent the persons from being injured during the transport. This may include isolating one or more of the persons from others riding in the enclosure. This may also include preventing the persons from somehow using the enclosure to harm themselves or another person. For example, fasteners or elements of the enclosure should be inaccessible and/or securely fastened to prevent their removal and use as a weapon.